1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to aerodynamic fairings. More specifically, the invention relates to such fairings having a shell assembly having a plurality of openings therein and a plurality of door panels pivotally mounted within those opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor trailer combinations are plentiful along highways and are utilized to transport vast quantities of materials and goods. The tractor contains a motor, generally diesel fueled, which in turn provides the power which enables the tractor trailer combination to be propelled along a desired path. The trailer provides storage space to house materials and goods.
It has long been a desire to provide for an aerodynamic fairing assembly having characteristics which permit a selective redirection of air flow. Numerous attempts have been made, include applicant's earlier patents, to provide for such redirection of air flow. Generally, these attempts have involved either; 1) the modification of existing fairings by cutting openings therein and the subsequent mounting of doors in the created openings or, 2) construction of a structural frame upon which various panels were attached, both pivotally and fixedly, which then cooperated to form the fairing.
Several efforts have been made in regard to the former group, being the modification of existing fairings. These efforts have been significantly hampered as a result of a general weakening of the structural integrity of the modified fairings. Attempts have been made, at least in practice if not in the art, to strengthen the fairings around the openings cut therein. These efforts are exampled by attaching structural frame assemblies around each opening. These efforts have been hampered by the requirement of penetrating the fairing adjacent the opening to permit penetrating securement members, as exampled by bolts, to bind the structural frame assemblies to the fairing. This requirement produced two (2) adverse effects. The first adverse effect being a further degradation of the structural integrity of the fairing as a direct result of multiple penetrations of the fairing around each of the openings. The second adverse effect has been a reduction in the aesthetic appeal of the resulting fairing. This results from the reinforcement securement members, situated around each of the openings, being exposed to outside view without regard for whether or not the doors are opened or closed. The term outside view as used herein is designed to define viewing from the sides or the front of the installed fairing. It being understood that normally the rear of a particular fairing will be open providing a view of any components contained therein which are not observable under the definition of outside view.
Applicant's earlier efforts have been directed primarily toward the later group, being the frame and plural panel assembly. A primary drawback of these units has been the unique appearance of the resultant fairing. While aesthetically appealing in their own right, the resultant fairings did not conform in appearance to those fixed fairings provided specifically for select models of tractor and widely accepted in the industry. This lack of conformity to existing standards has reduced the acceptance of such units within the industry.
Various attempts have been made to provide a fairing having displaceable door panels therein which permit a redirection of the air flow for various productive uses. These attempts have been less efficient than desired.
Your applicant is unaware of the manufacture of fairing shell assemblies having openings therein for the pivotal mounting of door panels to provide for the selective redirection of air flow while maintaining the structural integrity of the fairing shell assembly in light of the openings therein. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for fairing shell assemblies having openings therein wherein the shell assemblies have features which ensure the structural integrity of such assemblies without requiring secondary reinforcement framing assemblies attached thereto. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.